Broken and Insecure
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Broken and Insecure was written on their forehead, and only they could wipe it off. Because only they saw each other at their breaking point, and it made them love each other even more. /RileyxMaya friendship/ One-shot


**a/n: Heyyyyy everyone! It has been a little while since I have written anything for Girl Meets World. I had this idea for a while, and decided to post it. It's a one-shot for Maya/Riley friendship based off the episode "Girl Meets Flaws" It's two little stories in one.**

**Thank you to everyone who ever commented or favorited my other GMW fanfics Skinny Love and Save Me. It means so much. Hugs and love for all!**

**Also a shoutout to cowgirlangel95 who has been an amazing supporter to every single GMW fanfic I ever wrote, and a really great encouraging friend to me. **

* * *

_Insecure_

* * *

As dull and gloomy as Mondays are, Maya always counted on Riley to brighten up her day. But once they made their way to the subway all Riley did was sit down and sigh. Maya noticed that Riley was very quiet since the moment that she picked her up. Maya studied Riley carefully. She wasn't bubbly and full of excitement. She didn't share any stories of how she wanted to win Lucas over or how she wanted to change for the better today.

"What's wrong honey?" Maya asked as she sat down next to Riley.

Riley looked to Maya, and didn't answer the question.

"Maya, who am I?" Riley asked, starring right into Maya's eyes with such intensity it hurt Maya. She was so desperate for an answer, and she knew if anyone was going to be straightforward with her, it was going to be Maya.

Maya looked at her questionably, as if Riley bumped her head and had no idea who she was. Maya, who was hopelessly lost on how to answer just said "You are Riley Matthews"

"Not like that Maya" Riley said. "I meant who am I as a person?" Riley asked.

Maya looked at her for further clarification, not knowing how Riley wanted her to answer.

"What makes me special?" Riley asked."Maya, you are known for not caring, and being confident in all that you do. Lucas is known for being charming and polite. Farkle is known for well...being Farkle. But what am I known as? What makes me different?" Riley asked, hoping now she could get an honest answer.

"Riley, you are known for your kindness. You are known for how you open your heart to anybody. How compassionate you are" Maya answered honestly, hoping it would satisfy her best friend.

"That is nothing special, anybody could be nice"Riley said, pushing the compliments aside, as if it was nothing.

"Trust me Riley" Maya said. " Not everyone can be nice. But you are different. You show love to everyone you have ever met. You try to fix any situation just to help someone. Not everybody has that sort of compassion and heart" Maya said whole-heartily.

Riley wasn't convinced.

Maya looked at her with the same intensity hoping to get her point across. She didn't want her best friend feeling worthless.

"Remember the first day of school, you tried to be like me?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded.

"You wanted to be like me because of my image. But Riley, you of all people should know that means nothing. You know me better than anybody else. Riley, while you spent time wanting to be like me, I was wishing to be like you"

Riley was surprised, she loved the way Maya is, why would she want to change?

" I wish I was hopeful, kind and a dreamer. Everything you are is innocence and beautiful" Maya said. "Riley you are special. You don't need to compare yourself to anybody because anybody would be lucky to have half the heart you do"

Riley smiled. "Really?" Maya knew she had convinced her of the truth, and she smiled back.

" Now stop being all self-doubting." Maya said as the subway came to a stop. She got up. "Let's go little plant. Don't want to be late for father's class...again"

Riley bounced up. "Thanks Maya, lets go to school. It is such an amazing day!" She said,back to her perky self.

Maya rolled her eyes, and watched as Riley skipped off the train, happy to have her best friend back.

* * *

_Broken_

_ " Maya you've cried to me because your dad doesn't send you stuff"_

* * *

Maya skipped into the Riley's apartment, in a great mood. Today is her 13th birthday, and she just finished her special lunch with her mother. Today was the only day, her mother took the day off. Well, at least her morning shift. Her and Maya went out to a restaurant, and ordered only dessert. It was her birthday tradition, along with a sleepover with Riley.

Maya made a grand entrance twirling into the room, in her sparkly dress, a gift from her mother. "Hello Matthews" she greeted with a smile. She wanted to keep her appearance happy, even though a little thought made her sad. She tried to push it off. She didn't want the Matthews to get suspicious or think she was unhappy. Because even if she spent time with her mother buying food they don't usually get, even if she got a expensive dress, even if she was going to celebrate with her best friend, there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

One person threw her whole day off. No matter how many heart emojis Riley sent in her text message this morning, Maya felt a little unloved. Maya hated that this one person ruined her day for her. Even after everything everyone did to make it special.

"Happy birthday Maya!" Riley exclaimed, running up to her best friend and giving her an extra long hug.

Maya smiled. "Thanks Riles"

"Happy birthday Maya" the rest of the Matthews family cheered. "Thank you guys"

"So, how does it feel being a teenager?" Riley asked.

"Amazing" Maya answered, but for some reason her voice cracked. She was watching Cory pick up Auggie and wipe the frosting from a cupcake of his face. Reminding her how he was the closest thing to a father she had. Seeing him be all fatherly, reminded her of not having her own. That feeling of being unloved lingered again.

"Maya?" Riley called. Maya attempted to smile and decided to be distracting by twirling in her dress. " It's pretty, isn't it?" Her dress sparkled in the light.

" It is pretty. I believe I have a dress like that, I will put it on then we can take pictures together, like matching models" Riley said excited, skipping to her room. "Be back soon"

"Okay" Maya called out, she sat down on the couch opposite to Cory and Topanga. Auggie sat in the kitchen, sneaking some more cupcakes.

"How was lunch with your mother?" Topanga asked.

" It was great" Maya said, trying to keep her tone light. She didn't want Topanga to think anything was wrong. They put so much effort into making the place look nice. There was balloons all over. The table had cupcakes and bowls of chips. The ice cream cake in the freezer. Farkle and Lucas were coming over later. It was the party she could never have at home and was happy they could have it for her.

"Present time" Cory said as he got a present under the couch. It was a big box. Maya opened it eagerly.

She opened it to find nothing.

"Ha ha, Mr. Matthews. An empty box. Very clever" Maya said.

"Look carefully" Cory said.

Maya moved the tissue paper, her latest history test was there. On it, in red ink, was an A. Next to in Cory's girly handwriting was _I'm so proud of you._

Maya felt her eyes water. This was just a reminder that her father would never be proud of her. That her father knew it was her birthday but didn't call, or worst, he knew but didn't care.

"Excuse me" Maya said quietly, escaping to Riley's room.

Topanga tried to go after her, but Cory stopped her. "Riley's got this" he said softly.

Maya walked into Riley's room with blurred vision from her tears.

Riley was in the same sparkly dress, sitting on her bed. When Maya walked in, she pushed the present she made Maya under her pillow.

"Maya, you were suppose to open the gifts from my- Riley cut herself off when she noticed Maya crying.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Riley asked softly.

Maya went to lie down on the bed, facing the opposite direction of Riley, so she would't see her cry.

"It's stupid" Maya said dismissing it, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing that makes you cry is stupid" Riley said.

"It's my birthday, I should be happy" Maya said more to herself then Riley. " I shouldn't be so moody"

"Well aren't teenagers suppose to be moody?" Riley teased.

Maya turned to the side to face Riley and gave her a small smile. But then a tear rolled down her cheek. Riley wiped it away.

"Maya, please" Riley begged.

"My dad, didn't send me anything" Maya said. " Having your dad give me something, just reminded me of the fact my dad will never ever treat me like your dad does" Maya's voice broke. " Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for you guys. It's just, why doesn't he love me? I'm his kid" Maya cried harder, unable to hold her tears.

Riley fixed Maya's hair away from her face, and laid down next to her, wiping more tears.

"He doesn't deserve to love you. You are loved Maya. By me, my family, by our friends, by your mother" Riley said. "This day proves it, would I do this for someone I don't love?" She continued getting the present from under the pillow.

It was a scrapbook, filled with pictures from when they knew each other until now. Pictures of just them, to her with all the Matthews family, some with her mother included. Her best memories, in a book. Stickers of hearts and smiley faces decorating it.

" You are loved Maya, I love you" Riley said. She sat up, Maya sat up with her, then looked through the scrapbook. Happy tears landed on the pictures. She hugged Riley tight.

"Thank you Riley, I love you too" She said.

Riley got up off the bed. " Let's go celebrate " She declared, as she twirled in the sparkling dress.

Maya did the same and twirled right to Riley, she had a bright smile on her face. The girls linked arms.

"Let's party"

**a/n: I hope you liked the two stories in one. The quote about the gift from Maya's dad is from the episode "Girl Meets Truth" But the over-all idea was inspired by "Girl Meets Flaws" Well, since it's nearly the holidays, have a wonderful holiday. **

**Love,**

**Summer **


End file.
